Fallin' Love
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: What happens when Lucas has a very...stimulating, dream? What happens when an oblivious Ness gets up for a drink of water? You can imagine what goes down when Ness catches him in the bathroom. RATED M for implied yaoi and implied lemon. Also, yaoi-loving Paula and Ana. Ness x Lucas, Claus x Ninten, and slight Paula x Ana.


**A/N: EDIT: Decided to cut the lemon because of some friendly advice. ^^;**

**Welcome, one and all, to this EB fanfic! :3**

**I am still in awe about how this turned from K plus to M. O.o**

**And yes, I'm going with the theory that Ness's mom is Ana from MOTHER 1 and his dad is Ninten. How else would he get PSI? Lloyd/Loid? Nah, he'd get brains. Giegue? ((MADAFAKA NOT GIEGUE *shudder*)) HORRY SHEET NO**

**And no, I do not support Paula-bashing just because Ness is with Lucas or any other person who the author demands catch his fancy. In fact, PAULA LOVES YAOI FTW**

**To be clear as day: NO PAULA-BASHING IN NESS/LUCAS FICS FOR MEEEEE**

**Enjoy!**

**((If you must, even though the title is "Fallin' Love", it seems MUCH better with SSBB's version of Snowman from Mother 1 and/or Earthbound.))**

**EDIT: Wow. I'm actually kind of offended this didn't get more views or ANY reviews... ._.**

* * *

All was quiet in the small town of Onett, a suburban town in Eagleland.

Lucas and his brother, Claus, were currently at Ness's house for a sleepover with Ness's friend Ninten, Ness's parents gone for the weekend while Tracy told them she was staying at a friend's house.

All four boys were fast asleep, and our favorite blonde hero was going to have what he'd later call "One of the best nights I've ever had", although he'd never admit it to anyone except Claus and Ness, his (not-so) secret crush.

* * *

_"Luka! So glad you came!"_

_Lucas turned at the sound of Ness's deep voice, at first confused because of the nickname, finally beaming up at the raven-haired boy._

_It was no secret that Ness's mother adored music, as her favorite tune, named after her hometown, _Snowman_, was playing._

_"Hi, Ness." Lucas greeted. _That's strange, why is my voice all feminine...?

_Ness held out a hand and smiled shyly. "Care for a dance?"_

_"Why, sure. I-I mean, if you want to." Lucas looked away, a blush across his cheeks._

_"I insist."_

_Lucas, taking Ness's soft, warm hand, looked up at him and, for the first time, noticed what a gentleman he was._

The only time he acts like this is with Paula, or any other girl he's with...

_Lucas finally realized. _Wait a minute...

_Lucas quickly glanced down to see that he was, indeed, sporting a dress that clung to his now-feminine body, and instead of short, smooth hair, it was now past his shoulders, incredibly silky-looking and very wavy._

**_The voice...the name...the body...I'm...I'm a girl?!_**

_Turning his gaze back to the taller male who was waltzing with him through his living room, he tried to smile._

_"You know, Luka," Ness's voice broke the steady calm silence with just the song playing moderately loud in the background. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've met during my life."_

_"E-even Paula?"_

_"Even Paula." Ness blushed and looked away for a moment, causing Lucas to stumble slightly and lean into him._

_"Whoa, careful!" Ness joked, helping Lucas keep in time with the music._

_"S-sorry..." Lucas bit his lip and looked away, feeling very much like a young teenage girl in love._

_When at last the song ended, Ness broke the silence again. "Luka, I have to tell you something."_

_Lucas looked up to him. "What is it, Ness?"_

_Ness's face held a tint of salmon red as he cleared his throat. "M-maybe it's best if I show you what I need to tell you."_

_With that said, he swept Lucas into his arms, inciting a squeak from the smaller 'girl'._

_"N-Nesu..." Lucas uttered Ness's nickname for the first time as said boy leaned down, eyes closed..._

* * *

Lucas awoke with a start, shooting up like a rocket, panting, eyes wide as he checked himself for any girlish signs.

The only thing he had, he concluded, was a painful erection.

He sighed in relief that he wasn't actually a girl, but tons of questions poured themselves into his mind.

Why did he have that dream?

He does view Ness as a friend, doesn't he?

If so, then why does he have this erection?

Does this mean that he likes...boys?

To silence the questions, Lucas carefully, slowly got himself out of bed as to not awaken Claus and Ninten, who were sleeping _quite close_ to each other.

Lucas let out a silent giggle as they slept in a sort of hug, with Claus situated on Ninten's chest, the latter having wrapped his arms around the redhead's back, both unaware of their positioning.

As he crept to the bathroom, pushed the door half-closed and flipped on the lightswitch, Ness roused from his deep sleep to get a glass of water, his thoat dry.

As he ambled along down the hall, half-asleep, his eyes suddenly snapped open wide as he heard whimpers and quiet mewls coming from the bathroom.

"Ah, Ness...Ness...!"

Momentarily forgetting his glass of water, Ness tiptoed to the bathroom, trying to go unnoticed by its occupant. "Lucas...?"

Upon opening the door slightly, he was greeted with a deliciously sinful sight; Lucas was stroking himself and mewling, eyes closed in bliss.

Stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door, Ness crept so he was behind Lucas and softly whispered in his ear, "Mind if I help you with that?"

Lucas snapped his eyes open, gasping as Ness's warm hand grabbed his and pulled it from his erection, replacing Lucas's hand with his own, stroking, whispering things in Lucas's ear while the latter gasped and moaned Ness's name, leaning into Ness's chest.

"Ah! N-Nnnngh~" Lucas groaned in ecstasy when Ness started to kiss his shoulder, softly biting the tender flesh once in a while.

Lucas could feel himself getting closer...and closer...

...and then it stopped.

Lucas made a small sound of disapproval as Ness took his hand away, looking at him with those puppy eyes.

"Ness..." Lucas panted with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later...

* * *

After a few minutes of nothing but panting, Lucas broke the silence. "Did we...really do that?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Lucas looked away shyly. "Uh, Ness...there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Ness gazed into Lucas's baby blue eyes. "What is it?"

Lucas turned his gaze to Ness. "I...uh..."

Swallowing harshly, he gathered all his courage and threw his arms around the taller male. "I...I love you, Ness!"

Ness, albeit startled by the non-anticipated action, wrapped his arms around the lithe blonde. "I..."

Lucas, finally realizing what he'd done, pulled back in fear. "Oh no, Ness! I'm sorry - I didn't mean to-"

Ness pinned the blonde on the floor, their breath mingling.

"Lucas...I kinda...like you too." Ness murmured, giving Lucas a hug in return.

Lucas's eyes widened and his blush increased, though he hugged Ness back with a happy feeling in his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two males, Paula had put a security camera in Ness's bathroom and was currently sitting on her bed with Ana, her friend from Snowman, which was several towns over.

"Aww~ Wasn't that so kawaii?" Paula gushed, trying to stop a nosebleed.

"I totally agree," Ana replied, unable to take her eyes off the laptop's brightly-lit screen.

"I knew they were right for each other!" Paula finally clicked out of the video, seeing that the boys were gathering their clothes and heading back to bed. "I just knew it! Now Pippi owes me money, ha!"

"Who did she think? Claus? Pfft, nah. They're brothers, and besides, Claus loves Ninten."

"Totally!" Paula agreed, an evil twinkle in her eye as she switched off the camera, seeing as the bathroom had gone dark, Ness's arm slung around Lucas's waist as they walked back to Ness's room.

The room went totally silent until Paula yawned.

"Oh my," She checked the clock beside her bed. "It's really late. We should get to bed soon."

Ana nodded her agreement as she crawled back in bed, Paula setting the laptop on her nightstand.

"Oh, the money we could make off of this tape." Paula sighed dreamily. "Of course, we can't let Ness or Lucas see the video...and we'd have to make Ninten and Claus swear on their _lives_ that they wouldn't show them the tape...but of course, we wouldn't actually do anything, would we?"

Ana shook her head in the darkness. "Nope."

"Well, night."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah, Lucas?"

The two were currently in Ness's bed, Lucas cuddled into Ness's chest, appreciating the warmth he radiated.

"I can't help but feel like we were being watched." Lucas blushed, feeling the other stroke his hair.

"Aw, who would do that?"

Lucas made a daring guess. "Paula or Ana. They _do _like yaoi, or whatever they call it, after all."

"That could be true," Ness mused, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's chest from behind.

"Well, good night."

"Good night, Ness."

Kissing Lucas's nose, Ness settled down in the blankets, feeling content with the one he loved in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I BLAME MY MIND. *_***

**This was originally just a dream where Lucas was nearly kissed by Ness while GENDERBENT, but then my imagination thought of him having an erection, and questioning his sexuality, and it just BLAH.**

**Claus/Ninten fans, I hope you're happy with their moment.**

**1,639 WORDS. INCLUDING THESE. ERMAHGURD.**


End file.
